teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Malia Tate
Malia Tate (Also known as Malia Hale) is a main character on Teen Wolf. Malia was born to werewolf, Peter Hale and a werecoyote known as the Desert Wolf, and ultimately inherited her mother's supernatural genes. However, due to unknown circumstances, Peter's sister Talia used her Alpha powers to take Peter's memories Malia's conception and birth, and Malia was eventually adopted by Evelyn and Henry Tate and raised alongside their younger biological daughter in Beacon Hills. However, when she was nine years old, she was riding in the car with her Evelyn and her sister during a full moon when suddenly, the Desert Wolf appeared in the road and shot at the car, causing Evelyn to run off the road and into the Beacon Hills Nature Preserve. The stress of this event combined with the full moon overhead presumably caused Malia to shift into her coyote form for the first time and, not having learned control yet, attacked and killed her mother and sister before running away. She then spent the next eight years living as a coyote in the preserve, particularly in a den she made with her human clothes in a cave. This ended in the autumn of 2011, when she was discovered by the newly-turned True Alpha Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski, who, with the help of their pack, was able to successfully help Malia return to her human form before her father could kill her, thinking she was a real coyote who killed his wife and both of his daughters. Upon her return to the human world, Malia was then sent to Eichen House to help her relearn how to be a human again, which is where she met Stiles again in earnest while he was there to deal with his possession by the Nogitsune. After Malia's release from Eichen House, she immediately sought Scott and Stiles out and joined their pack, fighting alongside them through the various supernatural and human threats against them. She also learned the truth of her parentage and her biological mother's involvement in the car crash that indirectly killed her family, the latter of which was a memory she had repressed for almost a decade. Upon learning that the Desert Wolf is an expert assassin and blaming her for the deaths of her adoptive mother and sister, Malia has been secretly searching for her so she can kill her herself. Malia is a member of both the Hale Family and the Tate Family, as well as a Beta in the McCall Pack. Early Life Malia was born in the fall of the mid-1990s to the assassin known as the Desert Wolf and a werewolf, Peter Hale. However, the circumstances of her birth remain mysterious; all that is known is that she was adopted by Henry and Evelyn Tate, and that Peter's memories of Malia's birth were taken from him by his sister Talia. Malia was then raised at the Tate family's ranch, and her adoptive parents eventually had a second child together at some point afterward. When Malia was around nine years old, she got into a fight with her mother and sister one full moon night before they were getting ready to leave. To this day, Malia cannot remember what the fight was about-- all she can recall is that, in her anger, she told them, "I wish you were all dead." While Evelyn was driving their car through the back roads of Beacon Hills, the Desert Wolf appeared in the middle of the road and began to shoot at them, which frightened her so much that she reflexively jerked the wheel away and drove into the nearby nature preserve. The known details of what follow are still vague as well, but it can be assumed that the stress of the shooting and the detour, in conjunction with the full moon, caused Malia to transform into a werecoyote for the first time out of stress, which either caused the wreck in the woods or was the result of it. It can also be assumed, due to Malia's blue eyes, that she was so overcome by the effects of her first full moon that she killed her mother and sister before running deeper into the woods, where she would live as a coyote for the next eight years. It took three days before anyone even found the scene of the car crash, and the state of the bodies of Malia's sister and Evelyn combined with Malia being missing led the police to believe that all three of them had been attacked by a coyote who then dragged away Malia's body into the woods. However, since Malia's remains were never found (due to the fact that she was actually still alive), the crash was considered a cold case. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season Three-B=When helping Sheriff Stilinski solve a cold case in which a Mother and Two girls were involved in a car accident on a full moon Scott and Stiles soon discovered that Malia (one of te griis) living fully transformed as a coyote When Stiles takes Malia sisters doll from the car wreck Malia becomes angry and she track him down to the high school where she then attacks Kira, later Scott tracks Malia down near the car wreck and roared at her to shifted her back into a human. While listening to the memory that Talia Hale took from Peter Lydia soon discovers that Peter is in fact the biological father of Malia Hale. Maila was committed to Eichen House Malia is angry at Scott and him for turning her back to human, Malia makes a deal with Stiles and help him get into the basement of Eichen House When in the basement The pair Sleep together, They are soon attacked and Stiles gives up his fight with the Nogitsune to save her. Malia later enrolls into Beacon Hills High School and join Scotts pack. |-|Season Four=Malia goes to Mexico with Stiles, Kira, Lydia and Scott looking for Derek Hale who has been kidnapped Maila has been sneaking into Stiles is room at night, Malia meets Peter and she and Scott fight the circus in order save Derek Malia has been having trouble with math and she later support Stiles and Scott at lacrosse. Malia has been using the basement basement at Lydia's Lake House to restrain herself on the full moon she soon gains control with the help of Stiles. Malia is seen trying to help Lydia find the second code-word for the Dead Pool she later discovers that the numbers at Meredith gave her Lydia are in fact letters on a telephone keypad. Derek and Malia search for Satomi's pack to warn them about the Dead Pool. Malia becomes infected with a virus and goes blind. After being cured. She finds out she's listed on The Dead Pool as "Malia Hale. Malia is in the Hale Vault she breaks into Peter's safe to find her adoption. After talking to Peter She starts to believe that she may be a killer like her real father. at a school bonfire Malia talks to Scott about her conversations with Peter she is later almost killed by Rogue deputies Malia finds Stiles at the hospital and make-up, They work together to shut down the dead pool. Malia and Stiles are to find her mother. as her school work improves. Peter tells her to kill Kate Argent. Malia and Peter ride to Mexico . He tries to convince her to kill. Malia soon discovers for Peters Real plan was when Peter goes for Scott. She tries to attack him but he throw against a wall> |-|Season Five= well on the way to senior Scrubs Malia waits for confirmation that she is a senior. Malia and Stiles question whether they should trust Theo, In driver's ed with Kira's father Mr. Yukimura, Malia begins to experience flashback of the accident that killed her Mother and sister and nearly crashes into a bus. Malia and The Pack go on the hunt for Tracey, later Malia fights Tracey after she attacks the Sheriff's station and kidnaps Lydia's mother Malia Witnesses The Dread Doctors killing Tracey. Malia and Stiles do research in Library. Malia later goes to Tracey's bedroom only to find a book about the Dread Doctors. Malia studies in a library with Theo, he soon officer's to teach her how to drive. while Malia is driving with Theo she starts to experience flashbacks of the night of her mothers accident only to find it was the Desert Wolf's faul. Malia stays with the pack as they read The Dread Doctors book, She Later threatens Theo in the weight room. At the hospital Malia rescue Scott and fights one of the Dread Doctors known as The Pathologist. Malia help Scott Parrish and Lydia protect Hayden and set a trap for the Dread Doctors. The doctors soon attack Malia with hallucinations, incapacitating her. Scott Malia and Mason team up to try and find Liam and Hayden, Malia find another chimera and Witnesses The Pathologist murder her Malia soon reveals to Stiles that she's sick of watching people die and can't do anything about it. Leah is soon visited by fear who reveals to her that he knows she want's to kill her mother he convinces her that the chimera's need her help. When at the hospital Malia fights another chimera until Braedon shows up and saves her, Braedon later reveals to Malia that The Desert Wolf is coming for her. Personality Due to Malia spending half of her life living as a coyote in the Beacon Hills Nature Preserve, Malia is a very brave, independent, and street-smart woman who is more than capable of taking care of herself. Though she has worked very hard to relearn how to live as a human after so many years of living as a coyote, Malia is more in touch with her animal instincts than anyone else in the McCall Pack, even the born werewolves like Derek Hale. However, despite her struggles to catch up with her peers in school in academic subjects such as math and history, Malia is quite intelligent, and has shown a strong aptitude for investigating supernatural disasters, such as when she and Derek found Satomi's Pack at Look-Out Point, or when she assisted Stiles in shutting down the Deadpool computers. Malia is also a survivor at heart, a trait she picked up in the wild kingdom, though her experiences with her pack have allowed her to shut down her reflexive instincts to flee from danger in favor of fighting and protecting her loved ones. She has also grown a great deal with regards to her personal relationships, whether romantic or platonic, and has quickly developed lasting connections with the members of her pack. Malia has demonstrated that she hates being lied to, and finding out that someone she cares about has lied to her is one of the worst sins a person can commit in her eyes, as evidenced by her reaction upon learning that Scott and Stiles kept the identity of her biological father (and the fact that she was adopted) a secret. She also continues to carry a lot of guilt for the deaths of her adoptive mother and sister, and struggles a lot with her animal instincts to fight and kill. This has also recently led her to feel a great deal of anger and hatred for the Desert Wolf, now that she knows the truth about what really caused the events that led to the death of her family members, to the point where she has vowed to kill her biological mother before she can kill her first. This has added even more guilt and shame to Malia's conscience, as her desire to get vengeance on the Desert Wolf conflicts with her internal belief in her pack's policy for not taking life unless absolutely necessary. When Malia feels as though she's going to disappoint the people she cares about, she tends to pull away from them and isolate herself as punishment for the sins she believes she's committing. Despite this, she still cares deeply about her family and pack, and will do anything to help protect them, regardless of her own feelings. Physical Appearance Malia is a tall, athletic, and lean young woman. Her hair is naturally dark brown, but after returning to her human form in 2011, Malia briefly had long, blonde-highlighted hair before cutting it into a short bob and dyeing it her natural color again. Malia's style is rustic and casual, typically choosing to wear cut-off jean shorts or neutral-toned skinny jeans with flannel shirts and trendy hoodies paired with boots. She doesn't often wear much jewelry or makeup, though she may accessorize with tall woolen socks under her boots or knit caps. Powers and Abilities TBA Weaknesses TBA Trivia * Malia is stronger than your average werecoyote due to being a Beta, since most werecoyotes dislike werewolves and choose not to be in a pack. * Malia discovered that Peter Hale was her father in ''Weaponized'', which caused her to temporarily distance herself from her pack out of resentment that they kept that secret from her for so long. * Malia is drawn to Theo Raeken due to him being a werecoyote, suggesting that werecoyotes can subconsciously sense each other. Category:Main Characters Category:Werecoyotes Category:Teen Wolf Home Category:Female Characters Category:McCall Pack Category:Hale Family Category:Tate Family Category:Deadpool Targets Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Betas Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters